


Aspirin

by Bagel_San



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, being hungover, give that boy an aspiring., he's an embarrassing drunk, mostly fluffy though, they're total idiots, two years after canon, yut lung is very drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagel_San/pseuds/Bagel_San
Summary: “I realized that I fell in love.”If Sing had drunk the last bit of the Sake, he would have spat it out now. That was a message he had not been prepared to hear.In love? Him?For a few moments, there was an overbearing silence in which Yut-Lung’s cheeks grew more flushed and he closed his eyes in embarrassment.“I shouldn’t have told you-“
Relationships: Lee Yut-Lung/Sing Soo-Ling
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Aspirin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_write_hurt_not_comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_hurt_not_comfort/gifts).



> mmh fic swap with sammy once again and I'm uploading it today cause it is her bday :)))))))))))))
> 
> I don't have much to say so. lol.

“You’re drunk, Yut-Lung.”

The man in the armchair turned to the other one, his legs dangling off the edges, a bottle of high-quality rice wine in his other hand.   
Sing didn’t want to know how expensive that had been – hundreds of Dollars? Perhaps even more?  
He had more than enough of that guy and yet, he came back again and again for business reasons and well, personal reasons, too. 

As much as he hated Yut-Lung, there was something drawing him towards the other.

He was sixteen by now – of course he was aware of what it meant to have his heart beating in his chest at an unbelievably high speed, to have his fingers tremble whenever the other touched him.  
But that didn’t mean that he wanted to admit that to _himself_.

“Wow, what a clever statement! I surely couldn’t tell that myself! Why would I get drunk on a bottle of Sake? It’s not like there’s enough alcohol in there to make me drunk, huh?”

God, why was he always so sarcastic? Sing despised those moments. Sadly, this happened often enough.   
Yut-Lung had always had quite a thing for alcohol whenever he wasn’t well. After the death of Ash Lynx, he had basically been an alcoholic and while he might have recovered from that at least somewhat, it still happened from time to time.  
Something would hurt him only in the slightest, he’d run to their stupidly expensive basement full of stupidly expensive wine and then, an hour later, he was completely wasted on stupidly expensive alcohol.

Not saying anything, Sing walked over to him, grabbing the almost empty bottle and placing it on the table. To his surprise, Yut-Lung didn’t try to stop him, but simply obliged, his open hair hanging onto the floor.  
If he hadn’t already known that he was drunk, this would’ve been the moment – Yut-Lung never so much as let his hair touch anything except for his pillow, said arm-chair and maybe, when he was in a _really_ good mood, Sing’s fingers.

“Give it back.”

The remark was only half-hearted, no real want expressed in it but a saying that he had gotten used to in the last few years they had spent with each other.  
Part of him really didn’t want to ask what was wrong this time – he wasn’t ready to listen to Yut-Lung complaining about his life again. Sure, it was ok to complain and talk things out and he had all the right to do it after his childhood had been fucked over by his brothers.  
But Sing wasn’t his therapist and he had advised Yut-Lung so many times to get one – and had never succeeded.

Upon seeing shining tears on his long eyelashes, though, and a first one dropping into a loose strand of hair, he changed his opinion.  
Seeing Yut-Lung cry hurt, even though Sing didn’t exactly want to accept that. He was too beautiful to cry. No, even when crying, he was still beautiful.

With another sigh, Sing slumped down onto the sofa on the opposite site.

Yut-Lungs eyes were already puffy and red, so he assumed that he had already cried before he had arrived.

“What’s wrong this time?”

“Nothing!”

Every single time, it was the same. Yut-Lung wouldn’t tell him the first time, but most probably the second time he asked.  
Still, Sing ended up rolling his eyes and propping his arms up on his knees, putting his face into them. It was exhausting to deal with him several times a week.   
Nevertheless, he would come back, even if it was just to ask Yut-Lung if he wanted to go to an American Diner with him later. Or to Pizza Hut.  
No matter how often he complained, he would almost always say yes – Pizza Hut was definitely not good enough for him and his four-hundred dollar steaks, but he still seemed to enjoy being normal for once.

“Fine. So you don’t want to talk about it?”

“…Yes, I do”, Yut-Lung answered and sat up somehow. His feet reached the floor like this – he was barefoot.  
The morning after would be hell for both Yut-Lung and Sing – Yut-Lung because he would be terribly hungover, Sing because he would have to deal with that.

“What’s it then?”

He was prepared to hear the usual – he missed his mother or hated his brothers. If that was the case, Sing would stand up again, walk over to him and let him cry into his shoulder.  
But what he said was not that _at all_.

“I realized that I fell in love.”

If Sing had drunk the last bit of the Sake, he would have spat it out now. That was a message he had not been prepared to hear.  
In love? Him?   
For a few moments, there was an overbearing silence in which Yut-Lung’s cheeks grew more flushed and he closed his eyes in embarrassment.

“I shouldn’t have told you-“

“No, it’s ok!”

It wasn’t ok at all. Yut-Lung was in love and had acknowledged it. Sing himself`? Not so much. Right, he liked Yut-Lung. There was absolutely no reason to deny it any further, it was true, as much as he hated it.   
He was unnecessarily beautiful with his long black hair and his long eyelashes and the piercing, dark eyes. Even his voice sounded good.

That was it.

Admitting his defeat, Sing adjusted his jacket that he had bought half a year ago – it was almost too small, already. He was growing way too fast these days and would soon overtake Yut-Lung. That, he was pretty sure of.

“No, it’s not ok! He most certainly doesn’t like me back!”

Whoever so much as dared to not love Yut-Lung, had Sing’s entire acceptance. He was moody and annoying and had done so many mistakes that it was hard to forgive him. If he wasn’t a boss, he probably wouldn’t have dared to get involved with someone like him. And really, there was barely any person who could actually fall for him.

Except for Sing himself.  
Which was the root of his biggest problem.

“Did you tell him?”

He didn’t want to know who it was. Even though he understood why someone hated Yut-Lung, that didn’t mean he would forgive them.   
That boy in the armchair was fragile. His arms and legs were so slender that sometimes, Sing asked himself why he hadn’t broken a single bone yet.

“What? Of course not! Who would be able to love someone like me? I’m an awful person. I’m a disgrace. I have nothing to offer except for beauty. And I don’t want someone superficial like that! I mean… he isn’t. I know he isn’t. But that’s the problem. He’s too smart to like me.”

Sing’s thoughts were racing while Yut-Lung was going on and on about how he was so in love.  
What guys was Yut-Lung in closer contact with – apart from him?  
What was the guy like who probably didn’t love him back? Would Sing be ready to kill him? Was it one of his friends, maybe? 

“Oh, Sing, if only he loved me back.”

That did it.

“Who is it?”

He hadn’t wanted to ask. This was his doom. He would either be angry or disappointed in a few seconds.  
The blush on Yut-Lung’s usually pale cheeks just became more intense at the question. He turned his head to the side, his hair still sticking to the satin covers on the armchair that had a few Sake stains here and there.

He just wished that he had never drunk that stupid wine in first place. He would regret all this tomorrow and lie to Sing about who it was anyways. Or tell him that it had just been an act.  
No matter who it was – Sing would probably have to keep himself from crying. It was awful, really. He hadn’t planned to fall in love with Yut-Lung or grow attached to him in any way. But even back then, he had not been able to let him go.  
He had followed him right after Yut-Lung had told him that yes, maybe he didn’t exactly want to live. 

“Don’t want to tell. Not you, of all people.”

For a moment, Sing considered to actually kill him – but he would only play into Yut-Lung’s wishes if he did that, right?

Instead, he stood up and walked over to him, crouching down in front of his armchair.  
Yut-Lung stared at him, his eyes a little hazy because of the alcohol in his body, his cheeks so adorably red that everything inside of Sing screamed to kiss them – something that should not. Be. The. Case.

“Ok, ok, you don’t need to tell me.”

“You.”

“What?”

“It’s you, Sing.”

Again, none of them said anything for a few seconds. Yut-Lung was looking at him, gaze fixated on Sing’s face, but clearly embarrassed for having said that.  
That was a lie. That was just to test how Sing would react to that. In a moment, Yut-Lung would start laughing at how Sing grew more and more nervous.  
Nothing.

“See?”, Yut-Lung started again, “I knew you don’t like me that way. Just leave. I’m tired of all of this. Just leave, please.”

Sing opened his mouth and closed it again because he wasn’t sure of what he should do now.  
Was he serious about that? Was he actually-

“I told you to leave, asshole!”

Yut-Lung reached out to throw something at him until he realized that there was nothing in his reach, so he settled on punching is forehead – lightly. He was too drunk to make it hurt.

Two years ago, Sing would have slapped him back. Maybe sent him to the floor in the process.  
But now, everything he was able to do was to shake his head and stand up.

Yut-Lung was drunk. He did not mean that.

“You’ll go to sleep now. I’ll take the guest room. I’m not up for your stupid games.”

He didn’t turn around to look at him once more – he really didn’t need to see a smirk or something now. The false hope nestling inside of him was already bad enough.

Sing awoke to someone weakly knocking on his door.

Yut-Lung. That was the sound of his knocking when he was hungover and trying not to make his headache worse. Really, after what had happened the previous night, he wasn’t entirely sure that he wanted to see him.  
So, maybe he had cried over Yut-Lung telling him that he’s in love with him. Because that wasn’t the case.

Still, he found himself standing up and walking to the door. He opened it up just to find Yut-Lung leaning in it, cheeks now extremely pale. He was holding his head, massaging his temples.

“Can you please help me find an aspirin? I’m not strong enough to find one right now. I can barely even stand.”

Sing almost slammed the door into his face, but that would destroy his beautifully angled nose, so he didn’t.

“No. You piss me off.”

“I already know that you hate me, after yesterday.” Yut-Lung’s (also beautiful) lips slowly turned into a pout, his nose scrunched up, his eyebrows furrowed – he was pissed.  
Possibly more than a little pissed.

“So, you do remember what bullshit you said yesterday?”, Sing asked, making sure to have a sour bite in his voice.

It worked.  
Yut-Lung flinched and crossed his arms almost defensively.

“Look. I didn’t want you to learn about that- when I’m drunk. Honestly, I didn’t want to tell you at all. But… now I’ve told you and everything you’ve done is run away-“, there were tears glistening in his eyes again, “so… you better tell me that you hate me and then leave. I don’t want to hurt you.”

He was… serious about this? Sing’s hands twitched when the realization hit him. Yut-Lung was in love with him. For real. It hadn’t been a stupid joke. This was for real.

“You… what?”, the question was stupid and unnecessary; he had perfectly understood him and yet, he was asking because he couldn’t believe it. That wasn’t… possible. 

“Shut up, Sing.”

For once, Sing didn’t want to shut up.

“Are you for real? You have a crush on me? Or am I just- am I just really stupid right now? Or drunk?”

“No, that would be me”, Yut-Lung interrupted him and continued to massage his temples, rubbing circles now. 

“I need an aspirin, I’m serious. I don’t want to talk about this. Not if you don’t like me back. Which is fine. No pressure… or anything.”

He was clearly forcing himself to say that. The Yut-Lung from two years ago would have forced Sing to answer or possibly attempted many other things that he didn’t want to think about now (they reached from seducing him to poisoning him).

“You… you mean it… right?”

And now, it did happen after all.  
Yut-Lung slapped him, right against his cheek and Sing stumbled back a few metres – not because the slap was hard, but because he was surprised.

“I’m not going to repeat myself again! You’ve heard it! I didn’t lie! Don’t slap me back, please, I’m- I swear I’m sorry, I just-“

Sing almost grinned at that. He was almost Yut-Lung’s height by now, so when he went up to him and slowly pulled him closer, his chin didn’t bump into his shoulder anymore.  
They had hugged a few times. Mostly in quiet nights. Sometimes, he had been drunk, sometimes both, sometimes none of them.

But this felt different.  
More intimate.

“Fine. Let’s just… take it slow, ok?”

Yut-Lung wrapped his arms around Sing, too. He felt him trembling a little and overall, he didn’t smell good.  
The alcohol was all over his breath, he hadn’t showered.  
For now, it didn’t matter.

“You… mean it?”, Yut-Lung asked, pushing him a bit closer and flinching when Sing’s hand made its way into his hair and thus onto his head.

“Now you’re asking that.”

“I need a fucking aspirin.”


End file.
